AlbTraumurlaub mit Folgen
by Amruniel
Summary: Albus Dumbledore beschließt, dass zwei seiner "Jungs" einen Urlaub verdient haben, nachdem, was sie für den Orden geleistet haben... oder steckt etwa noch mehr dahinter? Ein Traumurlaub mit Macken... SSRL
1. Tag 1

**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR, nichts meins... na ja vielleicht der Plot… den hätte JKR vermutlich anders geschrieben .

Die Idee reifte gestern beim faulen Sonnen in meinem Hirn heran und fand gleich einen Weg aufs Papier… reviewt mal, ob ich mir die Mühe machen und weiterschreiben soll.

**Tag 1 oder:**

**-Get the Party started-**

Mit einem leisen _Plopp!_ erschien ein schwarz gekleideter Mann in einer dunklen Gasse unweit des Hafens von Miami. Keine zwei Sekunden später verwandelte sich das kleine Päckchen, welches er aus einer Tasche seiner Hose gezogen hatte, in einen Koffer und nachdem sich der Mann noch einmal nach eventuellen Zeigen seines Erscheinens umgesehen hatte, trat er leise fluchend in das helle Sonnenlicht der Strandpromenade.

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister der berühmten Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei freute sich weder auf die zwei Wochen Bahamas-Kreuzfahrt, die vor ihm lagen, noch war er freiwillig hier…

**Rückblende**

„Severus könntest du bitte nach dem Essen in mein Büro kommen?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte flüchtig und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Essen vor ihm, doch die Aussicht auf ein Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm scheinbar den Appetit verdorben.  
Was der Alte wohl diesmal von ihm wollte?  
Das Blitzen und Funkeln, das schon den ganzen Abend in den Augen des Direktors stand, ließ auf nichts gutes schließen.  
Die meisten Dinge, die Albus Dumbledore für unheimlich amüsant hielt, schlugen Severus Snape schneller in die Flucht, als man „Quidditsch" sagen konnte.

Ruhelos lief der Tränkemeister Runde um Runde um den Schreibtisch des Direktors, alle Kommentare der Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter ignorierend. Was kümmerte es ihn, dass Sessel zum darauf sitzen und nicht zum darum herumlaufen gebaut wurden – verspürte er doch eine Unruhe, die er nicht verdrängen konnte.  
Irgendetwas führte der Direktor im Schilde und ganz egal, um was es sich handelte, Severus 6. Sinn sagte ihm, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

„Ah… Severus, mein Junge, du bist schon hier… gut, gut…" mit diesen Worten ließ sich Dumbledore in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und Snape verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
Es gab auf der ganzen Welt nur eine Person, die ihn noch heute als „mein Junge" betitelte und eben jene Person musste ausgerechnet sein Arbeitgeber und langjähriger Vertrauter sein. Manche Dinge würden sich wirklich nie ändern, und wie es aussah, konnte Severus so alt werden, wie er mochte, ohne von Albus als eigenständiger Erwachsener behandelt zu werden.  
Für Dumbledore würde er immer der junge Mann bleiben, der einst in dieser Schule aufgewachsen war.  
"Tee? Kakao? Schokokekse?" mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Albus die angebotenen Dinge auf einem kleinen Tisch erscheinen und auf jedes Kopfschütteln Snapes wieder verschwinden.  
"Aber ein Zitronenbonbon willst du doch, nicht wahr?" Stöhnend griff Severus in die dargebotene Schüssel und steckte sich eine der klebrigen Pastillen in den Mund.  
Aus langjähriger Erfahrung wusste er, dass der Schulleiter nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, als er etwas angenommen hatte.  
"Gut, Albus… ich lutsche diese Abscheulichkeit, jetzt verrate mir, was du planst…" Snape ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber Dumbledore fallen und musterte ihn angespannt.  
"Du hast mich wie immer durchschaut, Severus. Aber entspanne dich, ich habe nur Gutes vor für dich…"  
"Genau DAS ist es, was mir Sorgen bereitet…" murmelte der schwarzhaarige Mann vor sich hin.  
"Wie bitte?" Dumbledores Augen funkelten ihn vergnügt an.  
"Nichts. Also, Albus, was hast du dir diesmal ausgedacht?"

Gut eine Stunde ergebnisloser Diskussion später seufzte Severus resignierend. „Ich nehme an, ich habe keine andere Wahl…"  
Fröhlich vor sich hin grinsend schüttelte der Direktor seinen Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Hier sind die Tickets, es ist alles geregelt. Du wirst Spaß haben…"

** Rückblende Ende **

Spaß? Severus Snape schnaufte. Er und Spaß haben?  
Wenn Severus etwas hasste, dann waren es Entscheidungen, die über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen wurden.  
Und nur, weil Dumbledore der Meinung war, er hätte jetzt, nach dem Fall Voldemorts einen Urlaub verdient, zerrte er diesen verflixten Koffer auf das riesige, strahlend weiße Schiff zu, das ihn für die nächsten 14 Tage beheimaten sollte.

Einerseits war Snape dankbar, dass Dumbledore bei seiner Planung wenigstens bedacht hatte, dass er in der gesamten magischen Welt durch seine Taten als Spion und der daraus resultierenden Verleihung des Merlinordens 1. Klasse im Moment von jedermann erkannt werden und erst recht keine Ruhe finden würde.  
Doch die aus dieser Überlegung resultierende Entscheidung, ihn auf eine Muggel-Kreuzfahrt zu schicken, war einfach unerträglich.  
Nicht, weil er etwas gegen Muggel gehabt hätte – nein, in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich ganz gut mit ihnen arrangiert, doch die Aussicht auf zwei ganze Wochen ohne Zauberei ließ seine Laune noch tiefer sinken.  
Zwar beinhaltete seine Antrittsrede in jeder 1. Klasse, die er zu unterrichten hatte, einen Seitenhieb auf das sinnlose Zauberstabgefuchtel, doch wenn er ehrlich war, die Magie erleichterte den Alltag doch ungemein.

Aber einmal ganz von der Tatsache nicht zaubern zu können abgesehen, war diese Reise nun mal das genaue Gegenteil davon, was Severus sich als Urlaub vorstellte.  
Wann würde Albus endlich verstehen, dass es für ihn nichts entspannenderes gab, als alleine in seinem Labor zu sitzen und neue Zaubertränke auszuprobieren.

###

„Ah, Mister Snape! Willkommen auf der Aurora!" eine etwa 40jährige, gut aussehende Blondine in weißer Uniform begrüßte Severus, als er die Planke zum Schiff hinauf betrat.  
"Mein Name ist Beatrice und ich bin Ihre Chef-Stewardess. Wenn Sie Fragen oder Probleme haben, können Sie sich jederzeit an mich oder meine Kollegen wenden… nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wo Sie untergebracht sind…"  
Während die Dame eine Liste überflog, zollte ihr Severus in Gedanken fast schon so etwas, wie Respekt. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie diese Sätze heute schon hunderten Personen entgegengeschleudert hatte und trotzdem klang sie so, als wäre er genau der, für den sie diesen Satz gelernt hatte.  
"Ah ja, die Kabine 317 oben am Sonnendeck… eine wunderbare Wahl, Sir… eine der schönsten Kabinen an Board. Ihr Gepäck wird in wenigen Minuten auf Ihr Zimmer gebracht und mein Kollege begleitet Sie nun dahin.  
Um 11:30 treffen wir uns zu Begrüßungscocktails am Pool, wenn Sie Lust haben.  
Ich wünsche Ihnen im Namen der Besatzung einen unvergesslichen Aufenthalt!"  
Severus dankte ihr mit einem Kopfnicken und war schon dabei, auf den Steward, der ihn zu seiner Kabine geleiten sollte, zuzugehen, als Beatrices Stimme noch mal ertönte:  
"Ihr Mitbewohner ist übrigens noch nicht an Board."

###

Severus Snape ließ die Türe hinter sich zufallen, doch anstatt die Kabine auch nur mit einem Blick zu würdigen, ließ er sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Mitbewohner!!! Er spürte schon erste Kopfschmerzen alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, seinen ungewollten Urlaub auch noch mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Person verbringen zu müssen.

Severus machte sich gleich eine geistige Notiz, Dumbledore bei nächster Gelegenheit seine Meinung über diese neue Wendung kund zu tun.  
Und ein Snape vergaß nie.

Albus Dumbledore wusste so gut wie kaum jemand anderer, wie heilig Severus Snape seine Privatsphäre war – immerhin war er es gewesen, den der junge Severus so lange belagert hatte, bis er einer kleinen Umgestaltung der Kerker zugestimmt hatte.  
Seit jenem Jahr bewohnten die Slytherin-Schüler Doppelzimmer, ein Umstand, den sie der Hartknäckigkeit und Sturheit der Snapes und des Charmes und der Überredungskunst der Malfoys zu verdanken hatten.

Die Schulzeit war die einzige Zeit seines Lebens, in der er kein Einzelzimmer bewohnt hatte, und sie war auch die einzige Zeit seines Lebens, in der ihn dieser Umstand nicht gestört hatte.  
Nachdem die alten Schlafsäle aufgelöst und neue Zimmer errichtet worden waren, hatte er sein neues Reich gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy bezogen, mit dem ihn schon damals mehr, als nur Freundschaft verbunden hatte.  
Lucius war für ihn immer das gewesen, das in seinem eigenen Leben gefehlt hatte: Familie.  
Schon vor der Zeit in Hogwarts waren sie wie Brüder füreinander gewesen und diese besondere Beziehung hatte bis zum heutigen Tag gehalten.  
Ja, eigentlich war es schade, dass Dumbledore nicht auch Lucius einen Urlaub spendiert hatte, hatte doch der Blonde genauso wie er, über Jahre unter Einsatz seines Lebens für den Orden gearbeitet.  
Aber vielleicht war es ja Malfoy, der ihm hier Gesellschaft leisten sollte…  
Ein Geräusch vor der Türe riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.  
Nun, wie es schien, sollte er gleich erfahren, wessen Anwesenheit er von nun an 2 Wochen ertragen musste.

Snape starrte einige Momente völlig bewegungslos auf die Person in der halboffenen Türe, bis er endlich realisierte, wer da in dunkelblauen Jeans mit leichtem Schlag und einem gut sitzenden schwarzen T-Shirt stand.  
Nur mühsam konnte er die Augen von dem Mann abwenden, der in so ungewohntem Gewand nur schwer wieder zu erkennen war.  
"Lupin, Sie hier?" seine Stimme war kälter als Stahl, sein Gesicht abweisend wie immer, während es in seinem Inneren brodelte.  
"Severus, du?" auch Lupin schien überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen.  
Beide Männer musterten sich verhalten, dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und plötzlich fiel bei beiden der Groschen:  
"DUMBLEDORE!" während Lupin einigermaßen belustigt klang, sprach aus Snapes Stimme nur mühsam unterdrückte Wut.

###

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein…" Severus stand in der Türe, die in das Schlafzimmer führte, seine Stimme war nur noch ein gefährliches Flüstern.  
"Ach nun stell dich nicht so an. Ich beiße schon nicht… oh…" Remus wurde bis über beide Ohren rot, als er realisierte, zu wem er diesen –in seinem Fall doch etwas makaberen - Scherz gesagt hatte. Langsam ließ er sich auf das Doppelbett sinken. „Entschuldige bitte, Severus…"  
"Lupin, eines ist klar – ich werde nicht mit Ihnen in einem Bett schlafen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich Ihnen zwei Wochen lang wohl kaum aus dem Weg gehen kann, es sei denn, ich springe über Board."  
"Und wo willst du schlafen?"  
"Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein." Mit diesen Worten machte Severus kehrt und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, einen verstörten Remus Lupin zurück lassend.  
Der Werwolf ließ sich seufzend zurückfallen und lag nun quer über das Bett, das er sich eigentlich mit Severus Snape hätte teilen sollen.

Wieder entfloh ein leises Seufzen Remus' Kehle. Er konnte sich nur zu genau vorstellen, warum Albus Dumbledore die beiden Männer hier her geschickt hatte und bei Merlin, er würde alles dafür tun, dass endlich Frieden zwischen ihm und Severus einkehrte.  
Und würde es dafür notwendig sein, dem finsteren Tränkemeister aus dem Weg zu gehen, würde er auch dieses Opfer bringen.  
Opfer? Wo war dieser Gedanke nun hergekommen?  
Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, wenn Severus ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er hatte sich seit Wochen auf den Urlaub gefreut und je weniger er dem Schwarzhaarigen begegnete, desto besser konnte er sich aufs Spaß haben konzentrieren.  
Und Spaß haben bedeutete in diesem Fall auch, neue Leute kennen zu lernen, vielleicht sogar einen Urlaubsflirt – und das waren Dinge, die man besser ohne die Anwesenheit von Severus Snape machte.

Aber immerhin, so musste sich Remus eingestehen, sah Snape außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht ganz so Furcht einflößend aus, was vermutlich einfach daran lag, dass er hier in der Muggelwelt keine seiner Roben trug und daher auch nicht so fledermausartig wie sonst wirkte.  
Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob der finstere Tränkemeister im Besitz von nicht-schwarzem Gewand war.  
So weit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er Severus nur selten farbig angezogen gesehen – die wenigen Male, in denen Severus in der Quidditsch-Mannschaft von Slytherin gespielt hatte.  
Aber sonst?  
Nein, außer den grünen Gewändern des Teams hatte Remus ihn all die Jahre nur in schwarz gesehen.

Der Blick des Werwolfs fiel auf den schwarzen Koffer, der noch im Wohnraum neben dem Sessel, auf dem Severus gesessen hatte, als er hereingekommen war, stand.  
Ob er wohl einen Blick hinein riskieren sollte?  
Neugierig stand er auf und tappte auf den Koffer zu. In ihm brodelte ungeahnte Neugier und Remus fragte sich, warum um alles in der Welt er so scharf darauf war, einen Blick auf das Gewand zu werden, das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach so und so schwarz war.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich es lassen…" Snapes dunkle Stimme riss Lupin aus den Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf getobt waren, während er den Koffer von allen Seiten unter die Lupe genommen hatte.  
"Was… ähm… Warum… ich meine… ich wollte doch gar nicht…" verlegen stammelte Remus unzusammenhängendes Zeug, während er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich immer röter färbte.  
"Neugier kann eine gute Eigenschaft sein, Lupin, den Koffer eines ehemaligen Todessers und Spions einfach so öffnen zu wollen, wahnsinnig bis tödlich…" mit diesen Worten löste sich Severus aus dem Schatten bei der Türe, durch die er offensichtlich gerade getreten war.  
"Allerdings Lupin, Sie erstaunen mich… ein Gryffindor, der um einen Koffer herumschnüffelt… das sind doch eher Slytherin-Methoden…"  
Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck beobachtete der Tränkemeister, wie der braunhaarige Mann, noch immer hochrot und ohne ein weiteres Wort, hinaus stürzte.  
Erst, als die Türe hinter Lupin ins Schloss gefallen war, gestattete er sich ein Grinsen.  
Nun, der Urlaub schien zumindest amüsanter als angenommen zu werden.


	2. Tag 2

**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR, nichts meins... na ja vielleicht der Plot… den hätte JKR vermutlich anders geschrieben .

A/N: Jaaaa, ich hab lang fürs Update gebraucht… ich war zwischendurch mal eben in Köln, hab dafür aber auch nen kleinen Haufen von neuen Ideen, also… vergebt ihr mir noch mal? lieb gugg

**Tag 2 oder:**

**-Where did you sleep last night-**

"Ach nein... Lupin... ich dachte schon, Sie stehen nie auf..."  
Verschlafen blinzelnd stand Remus in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und fassten den Mann, der auf dem Sofa saß, ins Auge.  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Severus!"  
"Lupin, verschonen Sie mich … verschwinden Sie lieber! Ich will Sie vor heute Abend nicht mehr hier sehen."  
"Keine Sorge, ich habe keineswegs vor, meinen Urlaub hier drinnen zu verbringen…" mit diesen Worten verschwand der Braunhaarige im Badezimmer.

„Ich gehe jetzt. Schönen Tag noch."  
"Den habe ich, sobald Sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden sind." schnarrte Snape kalt und verfolgte Remus mit tödlichen Blicken, bis sich die Türe hinter ihm endgültig geschlossen hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich der Slytherin.  
Er war hundemüde und wollte nichts mehr, als endlich ins Bett. Selten zuvor war ihm eine durchwachte Nacht so lang erschienen und sein Körper forderte Tribut für die mehr als 24 Stunden ohne Schlaf.

Schon beinahe ungeduldig knöpfte Severus sein Hemd auf, streifte Hose und Socken ab und schlüpfte in sein Schlafgewand.  
Das noch von Lupin zerwühlte Bett hatte eine nahezu magische Anziehung auf ihn und entgegen aller Gewohnheiten ließ sich der Mann einfach bäuchlings quer über das Bett fallen.  
Ein Fehler, wie er bemerkte, sobald seine Nase den Polster berührte.  
Unwillkürlich sog er tief den Geruch ein, der noch leicht auf dem Bettzeug haftete.  
Eine äußerst angenehme Mischung aus Zimt und dem frischen Geruch einer Wiese im Hochsommer stieg ihm in die Nase und weckte längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen.

**FLASHBACK**

„Severus jetzt hör uns doch nur ein Mal zu!" Remus Lupin stürzte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu und hielt ihn mit vollem Einsatz seines Körpers davon ab, weiter in das karge Zimmer der Heulenden Hütte einzudringen.  
"Da gibt's nichts zu erklären, Lupin. Ich habe Black gefunden und ich werde ihn eigenhändig den Dementoren ausliefern!" ein triumphierendes, kaltes Lachen ertönte in der gespannten Stille.

Snape war sich sicher, endlich seine Rache zu bekommen.  
Jahre, nein, Jahrzehnte hatte er gewartet, doch nun war es endlich so weit!

„Severus bitte! Hör mir doch zu! Du hast den Falschen!"  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Den Falschen!  
So einen Unsinn konnte sich auch nur der naive Werwolf ausdenken.  
Hier, direkt vor seiner Nase, stand Sirius Black, der –nach Voldemort- meist gesuchte Mensch der Zauberwelt und Lupin wollte ihm weismachen, er hätte den Falschen!

„Lupin lassen Sie mich endlich los! So dumm können doch selbst Sie nicht sein!" unwirsch versuchte der Tränkemeister an Remus Lupin vorbei zu kommen, doch in dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste steckten scheinbar mehr Kräfte, als er es der schmächtigen Gestalt zugetraut hätte.  
Beinahe mühelos hielt ihn der Werwolf in Schach, verstärkte seinen Griff sogar noch ein wenig und nahm dem Tränkemeister somit jeden Spielraum zur Bewegung.

„Hörst du mir jetzt zu, Severus?"  
"Sag mir einen Grund! Wieso sollte ich Ihnen auch nur eine Minute meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wenn der Schlüssel zu meinem Merlinorden 1. Klasse keine drei Meter von mir entfernt steht?!"  
"Du hast den Falschen!"  
"Lupin, Sie wiederholen sich!" der Spott troff nur so aus Snapes Stimme.  
"Ganz der Alte, Schnifelius, was? Du ziehst logische Schlüsse und kommst zu einem falschen Ergebnis… Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie!" nun mischte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch Black ein.

Snape versteifte sich, alles in ihm schrie nach Angriff.  
Eine Reaktion, die auch Lupin nicht verborgen geblieben war.  
"Sirius bitte…" er klang leicht genervt, was dem Tränkemeister ein verwundertes Stirnrunzeln entlockte.  
Dies war das erste Mal, dass er hörte, wie sich Lupin gegen Black wandte.  
War der Werwolf am Ende doch erwachsen geworden?

„Und du, Severus, hörst mir jetzt zu!" mit sanfter Gewalt zwang Lupin den Tränkemeister, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Du hast Recht, das ist Sirius Black, aber er ist nicht der Mörder, nach dem alle suchen. Derjenige, der Harrys Eltern verraten hat, ist er!" Lupin deutete auf eines der drei Kinder, deren Anwesenheit Snape erst jetzt bemerkte.

„Iiiiiich?" Weasleys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein angsterfülltes Quieken.  
"Nicht DU! Er da… deine Ratte."  
Severus verdrehte die Augen.  
Das war nun wieder typisch Lupin. So viel Schwachsinn und Leichtgläubigkeit in nur einer Person war schon fast unglaublich.  
Aber Severus hätte sein letztes Hemd darauf verwettet, dass Black höchstpersönlich hinter dieser absurden Geschichte steckte.

„Nicht Krätze! Er ist doch schon seit Jahren bei uns…" der kleine Weasley schien Lupin nun auch für komplett verrückt zu halten.  
"Seit 12 Jahren, um genau zu sein. Eine ziemlich lange Lebensdauer für eine normale Gartenratte, nicht wahr? Und… Ron… deine Ratte, sie hat doch ein ganz besonderes Merkmal, oder?"  
"Ja, sie hat eine Kralle zu wenig…" Ron blickte verständnislos zwischen Black, der sich mittlerweile Weasleys Haustier geschnappt hatte und seinem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hin und her.  
"Du sagst es … und alles, was man von Peter gefunden hat, war…"  
"…ein Finger" Snape keuchte plötzlich verstehend auf.

„Oh, Severus, ich sehe, du bekommst langsam den Durchblick." Lupin lockerte seinen Griff um den Tränkemeister etwas, was dieser kaum bemerkte.  
In seinem Kopf setzten sich nach und nach die Teile eines Puzzles zusammen, dessen Bild zwar stimmig war, jedoch überhaupt nicht in sein Konzept passte.  
Black als Unschuldiger – das war eine Sicht der dinge, die mit seinem Weltbild alles andere, als verträglich war.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein „Expelliarmus", ein Fluch und schon wurde die Welt um den Tränkemeister schwarz.  
Das letzte, an das sich Severus Snape noch erinnern konnte, waren Lupins Arme, die sich um ihn schlossen, als seine Beine nachgaben und er zu Boden fiel.

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Severus seufzte und drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung, die Kette der Erinnerungen, die unaufhörlich durch seinen Kopf zogen, zu durchbrechen.  
Dieser Abend in der Heulenden Hütte war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er diesen einmaligen Geruch an dem Werwolf wahrgenommen hatte.  
Diese intensive Mischung aus einer blühenden Wiese und einem Hauch von Zimt war ihm nach diesen Ereignissen wochenlang nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.  
Egal, was er unternommen hatte, immer wieder kamen die Erinnerungen an diese Vollmondnacht in ihm hoch und Hand in Hand damit auch der Geruch des anderen Mannes.

Und kaum ein Jahr später hatte der Orden des Phönix wieder zusammen gefunden und damit war auch Remus Lupin wieder in sein Leben getreten.  
Er hatten sie kaum miteinander zu tun gehabt, da Lupin die meiste Zeit mit Black zusammen gearbeitet hatte und Dumbledore aus Rücksicht auf die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den ehemaligen Herumtreibern und dem Tränkemeister darauf verzichtet hatte, sie zu gemeinsamen Projekten einzuteilen, doch nach Blacks Tod im fünften Schuljahr des Goldenen Trios hatte sich einiges verändert.

Lupin hatte sich verändert.

Direkt nach Blacks Tod hatte er sich zurückgezogen, war nach einigen Wochen komplett von der Bildfläche verschwunden und für zehn Monate nicht auffindbar gewesen.  
Nicht einmal Dumbledore oder Potter hatten gewusst, wo er steckte und seine Abwesenheit hatte einiges an Gerüchten heraufbeschworen.  
Gerüchte, die langsam aber sicher zu Vermutungen und im Laufe der Zeit zu scheinbarer Gewissheit geworden waren.  
Lange Zeit hielt sich die Vermutung, Lupin wäre das nächste Opfer Voldemorts geworden hartknäckig in den Reihen des Ordens, doch Snape hatte nach einigen mühsamen und für die Befragten teilweise schmerzhaften Recherchen Entwarnung geben können.  
Todesser hatten den Werwolf nicht in die Finger bekommen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte leicht. Manchmal hatte es auch seine guten Seiten gehabt, der Giftmischer Nummer 1 des dunklen Lords gewesen zu sein.  
Als, gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy, ranghöchster Todesser im innersten Kreis Voldemorts, hatte er Zugriff zu allen Informationen, Befehlsgewalt über alle Untergebenen des dunklen Lords und vor allem das Recht, Strafen jeder Art zu verteilen, sollte sich jemand weigern, ihm zu gehorchen oder seinen Fragen zu antworten.  
Es war schon ein Meisterwerk der Ironie, dass ausgerechnet die zwei Männer, die das gesamte Vertrauen Voldemorts besaßen, diejenigen waren, die sich gegen ihn gewandt hatten.

Lupin kehrte jedenfalls eines Abends zurück ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, als wäre er nie fort gewesen.  
Snape hatte die Veränderung, die der Mann durchgemacht hatte, schon gespürt, als er den Raum betrat.  
Etwas an Lupins Aura hatte sich grundlegend geändert und ein einziger Blick auf den Werwolf bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
Statt des schüchternen, meist schwächlich und leicht ärmlich aussehenden Mannes, der er früher gewesen war, stand nun ein selbstbewusster, durchtrainierter und gut gekleideter Remus Lupin vor ihm.

Der Werwolf hatte sich sowohl innerlich, als auch äußerlich verändert und wurde rasch eine treibende Kraft hinter all den Vorgehensweisen gegen Voldemort.  
Aber nicht nur das.  
Lupin wurde zu seinem persönlichen Retter.

Severus wusste selbst nicht so genau, wie es gekommen war, doch eines Nachts, als er von einem der unzähligen Todessertreffen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, saß Lupin an der Stelle im Verbotenen Wald, die er als seine Apparations-Stelle auserkoren hatte, wartete mit Decken und einem Stärkungstrank auf ihn und begleitete den geschundenen Tränkemeister trotz aller boshaften Sticheleien zu Dumbledore, wo er im Hintergrund stehen seinem Bericht lauschte und ihn anschließend bis in die Kerker begleitete.

Diese Vorgehensweise wurde schnell zum Ritual und heilt bis zum endgültigen Fall Voldemorts an.  
Und auch, wenn sich zwischen Flohzirkus und Fledermaus, wie sie sich gegenseitig zu betiteln pflegten, nie eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatte, so musste sich Snape doch eingestehen, dass er dankbar war, dass diese Kooperation entstanden war.  
Vor allem gegen Ende von Voldemorts Herrschaft hatten die Todessertreffen auch von Severus Snape Tribut gefordert.  
Der dunkle Lord war erbost über die vielen vereitelten Aktionen und ließ das vor allem an seinen treuesten Untergeben aus.  
Mehr als einmal hatte Lupin ihn nach diesen Abenden der Folterung zum Schloss zurück tragen müssen.  
Und jedes einzelne Mal hatte sich auf eine einzige Weise in Severus Gedächtnis gebrannt:  
durch eben jenen, Lupin ureigenen, Geruch.

„Verdammt, Severus, hast du jetzt den ganzen Tag hier verschlafen?" ärgerlich und zugleich amüsiert beobachtete Remus Lupin von der Türe aus, wie der Mann, der quer über das Bett ausgestreckt lag, langsam aus der Welt des Traumes auftauchte und zurück in die Realität fand.  
"Lupin, was machen Sie hier?" knurrend setzte sich Snape auf und strich sich seine vom Schlaf verstrubbelten Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Es gibt gleich Abendessen."  
"Kein Grund hier so reinzuplatzen!" grummelig fixierte der Schwarzhaarige den Mann, der ihm gegenüber in der Türe lehnte.  
So ungern er es sich eingestand, aber das, was er sah, gefiel ihm.

Lupin hatte sein mittlerweile schulterlanges Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden, aus dem sich ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen gelöst hatten, seine langen, braungebrannten Beine steckten in bunten Shorts und er trug ein luftiges, weißes Hemd.  
Alles in allem sah der Werwolf zum Anbeißen gut aus – hätte sich Snape diese Gedanken nicht kategorisch verboten.

Remus war die Musterung seitens Snape natürlich nicht entgangen.  
Er erlaubte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln und fügte die Information, dass der Tränkemeister Hogwarts scheinbar Männern nicht abgeneigt war, in seine imaginäre Akte mit der noch imaginäreren Aufschrift „unwiderstehlicher, düsterer Potionmaster" hinzu.

„Also los du stehst jetzt auf und kommst mit zum Essen!" mit diesen Worten löste sich Lupin aus der Türe, um seinen Teil des Kleiderschrankes nach geeignetem Gewand zu durchforsten.  
"Und wie kommen Sie auf die absurde Idee, ich würde mit Ihnen zum Essen gehen?"  
"Oh… ganz einfach… ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore sehr erfreut wäre zu hören, dass er Unmengen an Geld ausgegeben hat, nur damit sein undankbarer Lehrer die ganze Zeit im Zimmer verbringt und es vorzieht zu verhungern."  
Lupin schenkte Snape ein breites Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seinem Gewand zu.  
"Das würden Sie niemals tun, Lupin…"  
"Sei dir da nur nicht so sicher…" mit einer Jean und einem T-Shirt in der Hand drehte er sich wieder dem Bett zu, warf sein Gewand auf eben jenes und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ohne Severus auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Snape starrte wie gebannt auf Lupins Hände, die langsam die einzelnen Knöpfe des Hemdes öffneten und Stück für Stück mehr des braunen, muskulösen Oberkörpers freilegten.  
So sehr sich der Tränkemeister auch dafür verachtete, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Schauspiel, das sich ihm da bot, abwenden.

Remus, der die Blicke des anderen Mannes durchaus genoss, zog sich gemächlich den leichten Stoff über die Schultern und ließ den Tränkemeister nicht aus den Augen, während er das Hemd langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ.  
Da! Ein kurzes, erstauntes Heben der Augenbraue und das Aufflackern eines Grinsens zeigte dem Werwolf, dass Snape sein kleines Geheimnis entdeckt hatte.

‚Oh Merlin…' der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Augen gebannt über den nun vollkommen Entblößten Oberkörper des anderen gleiten, doch immer wieder kehrte sein Blick an eine bestimmte Stelle zurück.  
Durch Lupins linke Brustwarze war ein kleiner Ring gestochen, der Snapes gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Beim Barte Slytherins und aller anderen großen Magier … es gab kaum etwas, dass ihn an einem gut aussehenden Mann noch mehr erregte, als ein Piercing an der richtigen Stelle.  
Und verdammt, er wollte Potter heißen, wenn DAS nicht die perfekte Stelle war…

„Ich … ähm… Dusche … komme gleich…" mit diesen gestammelten Worten sprang der Tränkemeister auf und stürzte Richtung Bad.  
Schwer atmend lehnte Severus sich gegen die Türe und schloss seine Augen.  
Er hatte einfach raus müssen. Ein paar Augenblicke länger und … nein, er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was er mit dem Werwolf angestellt hätte.

Schief grinsend sah Snape an sich herunter.  
Ja, eine Dusche konnte er wirklich vertragen… und zwar eine eiskalte.


	3. interlude

Hallo allerseits!

Ja, ich weiß... ihr wartet auf ein Kapitel und alles was ihr bekommt ist so ein lausiges Schreiben hier...

Um mich kurz zu fassen – das ist KEIN Ende. Ich schreibe weiter, keine Sorge.

Alles, was es zu wissen gibt –warum bisher kein neues Chap da ist, wann ich weiter schreibe, etc. findet ihr auf

http : myblog . de / themask

(natürlich ohne die Leerzeichen dazwischen, aber wir wissen ja alle, dass keine Links anzeigt...)

Also, schaut rein, lest was ich euch zu sagen habe... ich werde euch dort auf dem Laufenden halten, was meine Stories und mein Leben im allgemeinen (wie SPANNEND gg) angeht...

Fühlt euch alle mal gedrückt!!

-Am-


End file.
